Wake up !
by Jacobienne
Summary: "Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux, tout était flou et incroyablement blanc. Il n'avait pas vu une telle clarté depuis bien longtemps. Il tourna la tête et vit le visage de sa femme, assise dans un fauteuil non loin de lui, endormie. Alors c'est à ça que ressemble le paradis ?" Se situe à l'épisode 8, saison 4.


_Bonjour !_

_Je tiens à préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et que je ne touche aucun revenu ! Je ne fais que jouer avec l'univers de The Walking Dead. **Attention aux spoilers si vous n'avez pas vu l'épisode 8, saison 4 !**_

_Je tiens à remercier du fond du cœur Shapira15 pour ses précieux conseils et l'aide qu'elle m'a apportée pour améliorer et corriger cet OS. Sans son aide il n'aurait certainement jamais vu le jour, ou aurait été bien médiocre... **Grand, grand merci à toi ! Sincèrement. **_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! (: Et sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

**WAKE UP !**

* * *

La tête du vieil homme roula au sol et les coups de feu commencèrent à siffler dans les airs. La guerre venait d'être déclarée et seul l'un des deux groupes allait y survivre. Ils le savaient tous... Rick se mit rapidement à couvert derrière le bus qui trônait dans la cour de la prison, mais pas suffisamment vite, puisqu'une balle l'atteignit en pleine jambe. Protégé contre les tirs de ses assaillants, il se posa un court instant contre le véhicule en pressant sur sa blessure qui le faisait atrocement souffrir, son arme toujours en main.

Michonne eût le temps de se mettre à couvert également et en profita pour se libérer, toujours choquée par la vue de cette décapitation. Elle en avait vu des horreurs au fil du temps. Mais là, ça dépassait tout. Voir son vieil ami se faire trancher la tête à côté d'elle était très certainement la pire chose qu'elle ait jamais vu. Elle avait la ferme intention de les venger, lui et Andrea. Elle se mit alors rapidement en route afin de récupérer son arme fétiche pour aller l'enfoncer en plein cœur du Gouverneur et le laisser là, mourir et revenir à lui sous la forme d'un de ces rôdeurs, afin qu'il erre à jamais. Hors de question qu'il reparte en vie et hors de question de l'achever. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir à sa recherche, le Gouverneur lui fit face, le katana en main et un sourire malsain sur le visage. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé mourir sous sa propre lame.

Fier de lui le Gouverneur la laissa là, inerte, le katana toujours planté dans son crâne et partit en direction de la prison. Le tank qu'il avait en sa possession venait de coucher les grilles de la prison, leur cédant un passage bien assez grand pour passer et terminer leur travail : tuer tout le monde, détruire tout ce qu'ils avaient construit durant de longs mois.

Voyant le Gouverneur à sa portée, Rick se jeta sur lui sans hésiter une seule seconde. Après lui avoir asséné de nombreux coups, Philip réussit à se libérer de son emprise et retourna la situation. Il fit tomber Rick, s'agenouilla au dessus de lui et le frappa au visage encore et encore, qui gonfla à vue d'œil. Et alors qu'il jugea l'avoir suffisamment frappé, il porta ses mains à son cou et serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. L'ancien adjoint du shérif sentit alors sa vie lui échapper doucement et se fut le trou noir.

Lorsque Rick reprit conscience, sa bouche était sèche et ses paupières trop lourdes pour qu'il puisse ouvrir les yeux. Tout était très calme autour de lui, bien trop calme à vrai dire. Aucun grognement, aucun coup de feu, pas même des voix. Juste un bip très régulier et son pouls qui résonnaient dans ses oreilles.

Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux, tout était flou et incroyablement blanc. Il n'avait pas vu une telle clarté depuis bien longtemps. Il tourna la tête et vit le visage de sa femme, assise dans un fauteuil non loin de lui, endormie. Alors c'est à ça que ressemble le paradis ?

- Lori ?

Sa voix était rêche et faiblarde, mais il réussit à prononcer une seconde fois le prénom de son épouse suffisamment fort pour qu'elle l'entende et se réveille. Lori se leva précipitamment de son fauteuil, attrapa la main de son mari et lui sourit tendrement avant d'appeler un médecin.

- Où est-ce que j'suis ?

- A l'hôpital. Tu as eu un accident au travail. Tu as reçu une balle et tu es tombé dans le coma.

- Mais... Et les rôdeurs ? Et... Et Daryl, Maggie, Glenn... Et Judith ?

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles Rick ? Qui sont ces gens ?

- Nos amis, notre fille !

- Nous n'avons que Carl, Rick. Nous n'avons pas d'autre enfant.

- Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que si. Tu... Tu as accouché à la prison, Maggie était avec toi...

Lori le toisa du regard, inquiète. De quoi parlait-il ? Et pourquoi semblait-il si sûr de lui ? Un homme vêtu d'une blouse blanche entra dans la chambre, le sourire aux lèvres. Il venait voir l'état de son patient et semblait plutôt confiant.

- Hershel ? _Demanda Rick en voyant le visage de l'homme._

- Qui est Hershel ?

- Vous ! Et... Attendez. Je croyais que vous étiez vétérinaire !

- Je suis votre médecin Rick.

- Non ! Vous êtes vétérinaire et mort décapité. Tout comme toi, _dit-il en regardant sa femme_. T'es morte en mettant notre fille au monde ! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis le seul à me rappeler tout ça ?

- Calme-toi chéri. Repose toi, tu n'as plus toute ta tête.

- Je sais ce que je dis... _Finit-il dans un murmure._

_« T'es en train de rêver mon vieux, c'est tout. Y a que ça pour expliquer le fait que tu vois des morts !_

_Réveille-toi. Réveille-toi Rick. __**Réveille-toi **__! »_

Il avait beau se hurler dessus intérieurement, rien ne se passait. Il restait inlassablement là, dans cette pièce trop blanche à son goût, avec sa femme et ce médecin aux airs bien trop familiers toujours à ses côtés. Le cellulaire de Lori sonna et le sortit de ses pensées. Une sonnerie qu'il n'avait pas oubliée malgré les longs mois passés loin de toute technologie. Elle s'éclipsa pour répondre et revint moins de cinq minutes plus tard, lui disant le sourire aux lèvres que son collègue allait passer lui rendre une petite visite. Shane, son meilleur ami et peut être même le père biologique de Judith, mort lui aussi. Les morts l'entouraient, et tout ça commençait légèrement à l'inquiéter.

Mais la prochaine visite de Shane l'angoissait tout autant. Allait-il retrouver son meilleur ami ? Cette personne qu'il aimait comme un frère ? Ou allait-il retrouver le Shane sans cœur, prêt à attirer son meilleur ami dans un champ au loin pour le tuer ? Cet homme qu'il ne reconnaissait plus ?

Shane, vêtu de sa tenue de flic entra dans la pièce, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Rick le regarda brièvement et voyant ce sourire fiché sur le visage de l'homme qu'il avait tué, il se demanda si Shane se souvenait qu'il était mort par sa faute. Lui en voulait-il, comme Rick s'en était voulu ? Shane salua rapidement Lori et s'approcha du lit de son ami.

- T'es enfin réveillé mon vieux ! Tu commençais à nous manquer tu sais ?

- T'as laissé tes cheveux repousser ? _Dit-il avant de baisser les yeux sur ses mains._ La dernière fois que je t'ai vu t'avais le crâne rasé, et une balle entre les deux yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ça t'vas pas d'rester à l'hosto !

Shane s'assit au pied du lit et questionna Lori du regard, qui répondit par un simple haussement d'épaules. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne comprenaient ce qu'il racontait, mais le trouvant encore trop fatigué ils ne posèrent aucune question pour l'instant et se contentèrent de l'embrasser avant de partir.

Le lendemain Rick se réveilla, les idées embrouillées. Il était toujours dans cette fichue chambre et ne parvenait pas à se réveiller pour de bon afin de retrouver ses amis qui avaient certainement besoin de lui. Tout du moins, s'ils étaient encore en vie après le passage du Gouverneur... Il se leva et, les jambes complètement engourdies, marcha difficilement jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir. Sans se regarder dans le miroir de peur de voir son visage certainement tuméfié par les coups du Gouverneur, il ouvrit le robinet et passa la tête sous l'eau froide de longues minutes.

Il s'essuya et dans un élan de courage regarda son reflet. Ce que le miroir lui renvoya l'effraya. Son visage n'était pas du tout gonflé, pas même bleuté par les coups. Aucune marque n'apparaissait, pas même sur son cou. Il semblait même avoir rajeuni. Tout à coup, Rick se souvint d'une blessure qui lui avait valu une belle cicatrice. Il se déshabilla et toucha son épaule gauche. Rien. Pas une seule trace. Seulement il se souvenait du couteau que lui avait planté Morgan dans l'épaule. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier et pourtant il n'avait plus aucune trace. Ne comprenant rien, il se rhabilla et repartit se coucher dans son lit, pensif.

Pourquoi cette cicatrice n'était-elle plus là ? Pourquoi son visage ne portait pas une seule marque des coups qu'il avait reçus du Gouverneur ? Pourquoi même semblait-il plus jeune, en meilleur forme ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se sentait pas à sa place ici, loin de son groupe, de sa nouvelle famille ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait retrouvé sa femme, son meilleur ami et Hershel, tous les trois morts ? L'était-il lui aussi ?

Lori rentra dans la chambre et embrassa son mari avant de s'asseoir près de lui, déterminée à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Rick lui, contemplait sa femme, sans dire un mot. Comme s'il cherchait un détail sur elle qui pourrait lui apprendre ce qu'il se passait réellement. Mais surtout, il profitait de l'avoir là, près de lui. Longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu la regarder comme ça, sentir son parfum et ses mains dans les siennes. Elle lui avait manqué. Beaucoup trop manqué. Il voulait profiter d'elle avant qu'il ne se réveille pour de bon et la perde une seconde fois. S'il se réveillait...  
C'est après un silence pesant qu'elle prend enfin la parole.

- Rick, explique-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je le vois dans tes yeux et avec ce que tu as dit hier... Je m'inquiète pour toi.

- J'suis pas à ma place ici. Je devrais être là-bas, avec les autres à me battre pour garder mon groupe en vie et tuer le Gouverneur une bonne fois pour toute, pour tout ce qu'il nous a fait. A tuer des rôdeurs, à survivre comme je l'ai fait des mois durant. Même si je t'ai enfin retrouvé, que je t'aime plus que n'importe qui, je n'peux pas les laisser. Judith et Carl ont besoin de moi. Ils ont déjà perdu leur mère, je n'veux pas qu'ils perdent leur père. Il faut que j'me réveille.

- Tu es réveillé chéri.

- Non, j'le suis pas. Parce que j'suis déjà sorti du coma.

- Oui, hier.

- Non, il y a des mois de ça. Je m'suis réveillé dans une chambre comme celle-ci, la propreté en moins, des fleurs fanées se trouvaient sur ma table de chevet. Comme celles-ci, _annonça-t-il en indiquant le vase de la main_. L'hôpital était vide, ou presque. Il n'y avait plus de vivants, que des morts qui déambulaient dans une grande salle soigneusement fermée et des centaines de corps dans la cour extérieure.

- Les morts ne " déambulent " pas Rick. Les morts sont morts.

- Je sais c'que j'dis, c'que j'ai vu. J'suis sorti de là et suis parti à la recherche de Carl et toi. J'suis rentré à la maison mais vous y étiez plus ! Un type et son fils m'ont trouvé.

Rick conta son histoire oubliant quelques détails, comme si tout s'effaçait peu à peu de sa mémoire. Mais il restait sûr de lui, fier de raconter tout ce qu'il avait pu accomplir avec son groupe et triste lorsqu'il mentionnait tous ceux qu'il avait perdus. Il se mettait littéralement dans tous ses états.

- Rick, tu as rêvé tout ça. Les zombies n'existent pas. Shane et moi sommes toujours en vie ! Tu n'as pas vécu tout ça chéri. C'est dans ta tête.

- Non, non, non et NON !

- Il t'arrivait de remuer parfois. Violemment. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, ou tout du moins un cauchemar vu les horreurs que tu m'as racontées. Sors-toi cette histoire de la tête !

Il refusait. Il ne voulait pas que ce qu'elle disait soit vrai. Il avait accompli trop de choses, ça l'avait changé, ça n'était pas irréel. Un rêve ne peut pas changer quelqu'un comme ça. C'était tout bonnement impossible... Un rêve ne pouvait pas être si intense... Si ?

* * *

**END**


End file.
